Marrickus Blackwind
Marrickus Blackwind is The Black Chaplain of the Cult of Forgotten Shadow and a Loyal Servant of the Forsaken Nation and The Dark Lady. Biography Life Birth - End of the First War Marrickus was born in what is now know as Deathknell in Northen Lordaeron. His Father Alexander Blackwind, was a Minor Nobelman in Lordaeron Possessing Minor Riches, His mother, Sariah Blackwind was a Priestess of the Holy Light, Marrickus started training as a Knight At the Age of nine, and Joining the Lordaeron Army when he was fithteen. He showed Great Skill in Combat and Proved to be an Excelent Leader when Required, Reaching the Rank of Knight-Captain by the Age of thirty-five. When the Order of the Silver Hand was Formed Marrickus began Training as a Paladin Second War - The Rise of the Lich King When The Second War Came Marrickus had Become a Full Paladin, and a Rather Accomplished one at that. During the Second War His Mother and Father Both Died of Old Age, Though Upset, Marrickus Continued on with his Job, his Father Left Marrickus his Horse, Pride. Marrickus Continued on Surviving the War, Throughout he was promoted to Marshal of Lordaeron. When the war was finshed, Marrickus Continued to Serve in The Military, though Becoming Colder and Harsher, When the Scourge Showed in Lordearon instead of Aiding the Military he Returned to his Home and Helped the Towns People Organise into a Millitia and defend themselves, they fell, and unable to do anthing else, he fled with his Horse, Pride. When Arthas Returned With Frostmourne, he Decided Resistence was Futile and Surndered him Self, Becoming a Death Knight of the Scourge. He was Given the Runeblade Bloodsoul. When he Became a Death Knight, he Killed Pride and Rose it as an Undead Horse. The Destruction of Quel'Thalas - The Forsaken Marrickus took part in the Invasion of Quel'Thalas, Hating Elves much in Life, the hate was Drastically increased. Marrickus was responsible for the death of Hundreds of elves. When Sylvanas was Raised as a Banshee he Decided to start folowing her, instead of Arthas, Noticing she was Diferent from other elves, more Powerful. When Sylvanas Freed her Self from the grips of the Lich King and Saved other Forsaken, Marrickus was Among them, Marrickus was Appointed as Excecutor of Deathknell and his House was Rebuilt to his Request. He Aided in Rebuilding of the Church in Deathknell and Joined the Cult of the Forgotten Shadow, He Aided in the Creation of the Black Crusaders of the Cult, and When The Black Chaplain Ascended, Marrickus Became the new Black Chaplain. He now Serves as a champion of the Forsaken Army, the Dark Lord of House Blackwind and Black Chaplain of The Cult of the Forgotten Shadow. Personality Marrickus is a Suprisingly calm Person, yet when he Enters a Fight he becomes an Uncontrolable Zelot, Seeking to Constantly Prove his Loyalty to Sylvanas and the Shadow. When it comes to other races of the Horde he treats them with large amounts of respect and compassion. When it comes the Alliance, Marrickus will kill all who come into his path, but will leave those who do not attack him. He does no much care for The Argent Crusade or The Knights of the Ebon Blade, as he was never raised in Acherus he is not part of the Ebon Blade, nor the Ashen Verdict, once again the same with Alliance Death Knights as he feels no obbligation to them.